feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started: a Guide for Beginners
Welcome to FeralRealms, you've clicked on the "New Here" Page, so I'm guessing you're new. Welcome! Here on this page you'll find all the resources and explanation you need to join the exciting adventure that FeralRealms has to offer. Where am I? Well, Weary traveler welcome to the Website home of FeralRealms. FeralRealms is a map-pack, map-server, that is an expansion of the RP wolf/cat game: FeralHeart. Feral Realms is a revamp of the old, wonderful, and beautiful world of Sacred Grove. If you want to learn more about Feral Realms and it's backstory, you can do so on the Backstory Page. This here website you've stumbled upon is the official Wikia for FeralRealms and its groups, giving you a complete and total guide to the wonderful world we'd like you to join. FeralHeart is a game by KovuLD, if you aren't familiar with the game, you can learn more about it here How do I join? Well, it's actually quite easy, all you have to have is a good standing account on FeralHeart and you can join into FeralRealms FOR FREE!!!!!! To Download FeralRealms, and if you have no idea how to download maps, go to the Download Page. There, we have the FeralRealms download, and a Video guide on how to install it, if you're new to installing maps, don't be discouraged! We're here to help! Our official Item pack, Markings pack, and Preset pack are also on the FeralRealms Download Page. Once you have the map downloaded, you can use the FeralRealms Map to navigate Realms, and the maps are actually spatially organized like the map says. North is UP on the FeralHeart map, south is down, East is Right, West is left! Finding your way around FeralRealms, sometimes you will stumble upon a group. FeralRealms is welcoming any and all Group Roleplayers into our world, we only ask that you let us know if you're claiming territory on the Territory Page. Once you begin Roleplaying, be sure to take a look at the Rules Page, as we all like to have a friendly and fun RP, (unless you're dark and evil). Open and Available (underfilled) RP and non RP positions if you're looking for your own Niche in FeralRealms, you might be able to find one here: # GLOAM GROUP: FeralRealms is looking for an official to take up the group of the Gloam, the Dark magical force that hides deep in the ancient parts of the Realms. Keep in mind this is a Villainous role, be expected to be dangerous to all FeralRealms inhabitants. Contact FH Username: Muralles # Cat Clans: Warrior cat? We want you here! Bring your entire clan of floofs! Contact Username: Muralles # Wolves: Many a Wolf Pack are welcome in the Realms, bring your pack, or join a current one today! Contact Username: Muralles # Developers: Skilled in making items, textures, maps, or drawing? The FeralRealms Staff wants you! We are looking for skilled item and mesh makers, and also Moderators for our great wiki! Contact Muralles for More information Contact FH Username: Muralles for any and all information/Questions regarding any of these positions Go have fun! This is just the tip of the iceberg, FeralRealms has a deep and rich community that is just getting started! Join today!